Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-24085755-20131025225010/@comment-3575890-20131027052130
^ No, you have no right to blame Campbell's depression on Maya. She did not do anything of the sort that drained him of his life source. He was the happiest he had ever been the night before his death. She made him happier than anyone else could and if he hadn't met her, the last few months of his life would have been the most miserable and dreary of his existence and he most likely would not have held out for as long as he did. Are you serious? Maya is NOT responsible for Miles' actions or for the dysfunctional relationship between Miles and his father that has obviously been going on for years and has nothing to do with her. Yes, her accidentally dropping the alcohol bottle over the balcony DID get Miles into trouble with his father, but Miles had a tumultuous relationship with his father long before Maya came into his life. If Miles had succeeded in evading an altercation with his father that specific day, it would have just happened on a different day. Oh please, do NOT make Zig out to be the victim. Zig dug his own grave. He was the one who cheated on Tori with Maya; he was the one who tried to ram his way in between Maya and Cam; he was the one who felt zero remorse for hurting Tori, unlike Maya who had regrets soon after and reconciled with Cam; he was the one who refused to take no for an answer from Maya when she made it clear she loved cam; his entitlement complex over Maya was what drove him to push Cam to his breaking point culminating in Cam's suicide; he was the one who told Maya he would wait for her without receiving any affirmation from her that she felt the same as him; he was the one who just ASSUMED Maya wanted to be with him. LOL Zoe fake-friends Maya and then stabs her in the back in the worst way. She cyber bullies her and those actions will inevitably create a reputation for Maya that will haunt her throughout her next three years of high school. Zoe's actions have long-term repercussions. Young girls have been known to commit suicide over things like this! Yes, Maya's song written for Zoe will obviously mortify and hurt Zoe, but at the very most she'll be embarassed about it for an hour and two and then completely forget about it, whereas Maya will bear the stigma of the School Slut for probably the rest of her high school life, if not even BEYOND THAT considering those images of her are on the internet for all to see and are there forever now, as the result of Zoe's actions. This could ruin future employment opportunities for Maya or WORSE, attract a pedophile to her. Zoe's actions have made Maya a primary target for sexual harassment and other compromising scenarios that could be threatening to her life. JUST TRY TO TELL ME WHAT IS WORSE. She didn't INTENTIONALLY hurt Miles! She doesn't even know that Miles has feelings for her, and you cannot blame her for that because Miles flat-out denied he liked her in the mid-season finale of the last block. Even though he was obviously lying, she doesn't know that! She's not a mind reader! Miles on the other hand, had every intention of hurting Maya when he called her a slut. To be frank, many of the characters you named have ruined Maya's life a lot more than she has ruined theirs. Cam, bless his heart, but his actions HAVE had permenant life-altering affects over Maya. His suicide is the primary catalyst for every action of Maya's beginning with Zombie parts one and two to the present. She would be perfectly stable today if he hadn't committed suicide. I'm not placing blame on him; he was not at fault for the illness that drove him to his actions, but nonetheless, he HAS ruined her life. Zig's actions indirectly led to Maya's boyfriend's death which then led to her downward spiral. If anything, HE committed an act, albeit unintentionally, that has had permenant impact on Maya's life. Zoe will inevitably ruin Maya's life to an extent once she posts those images on the internet. They are there forever and they will always come back to bite Maya in the ass. THESE characters have caused permenant damage to Maya a hell of a lot more than she has hurt ANY of them. Please check your bias at the door!